1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clothes treatment apparatus, and more particularly, to a clothes treatment apparatus provided with a drying function and a washing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing apparatus represents an appliance that washes or dries laundry, such as clothes, and includes a washing machine and a laundry drying machine.
The washing machine is designed to remove dirt and contamination from laundry by using emulsification of detergent and making wash water and laundry contact with each other. In addition, the laundry drying machine is designed to dry laundry at a short period of time by supplying heated air to the laundry that is finished with washing, and used to dry a small amount of laundry.
However, such a conventional laundry drying machine performs a drying process while having clothes collectively loaded thereon, so that a tangled part of the bundle of clothes is not efficiently dried. In addition, there is a limitation in holding the laundry in the drying machine. In addition, a washing operation is not performed during a drying operation.